Izayoi
Izayoi is the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi that has taken over Tsubaki Yayoi, and a playable character starting from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Information Izayoi is the form Tsubaki undertakes after the spell the Imperator placed on her forced her to unleash the full power of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi. The spell ends up being broken by Jin Kisaragi, but how she was freed is not revealed. Turning away from the darkness of the past, she took up her sword to punish all crimes and seek out the true light. After a battle with Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki somehow regained herself once more, but felt lost as she knew the Imperator's justice is a lie. However, with the support of Hakumen and Noel Vermillion in her true form, taking up her sword once more, she decided to fight for the justice she believes in and for the friends she cherishes. Personality Izayoi is shown to retain Tsubaki's desire for justice, but her awakening is under a much more sinister light. She believes that the Imperator and the NOL are not to be defied, and that she is the Sword of the Imperator herself, and gives Noel, Makoto and Jin death sentences. She also refers to herself as the true light. Once freed from the Imperator's spell, and after battling Makoto, Tsubaki becomes lost and confused because the "justice" that she has lived by her whole life was all a lie. On her journey to discover the true meaning of justice, she discards all personal biases when judging others, even her own friends. Appearance Using Tsubaki's form, Izayoi's physical appearance remains the same, with the exception of her red hair being tied into a ponytail. Her appearance is a mix of Tsubaki's former Astral Heat and her NOL uniform, her armor being a sleeveless, black, skin-tight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit, and white, knee-length boots. The armor bears a slight resemblance to the armor worn by the Murakumo Units, but with two shields floating around her instead of swords, and an overall less revealing outfit. Powers and Abilities Being the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi; Izayoi is an incredibly powerful being who is the sole person able to kill Observers. As well as this, her ability 'Immortal Breaker' is capable of killing any immortal being due to the fact that the Sealed Weapon was designed to target Observers. As a prototype Murakumo Unit, she is relatively weaker than the Units themselves in combat(based on her battle with Noel Vermillion). However, one drawback to her 'Immortal Breaker' is that it is incapable of killing beings who possess the Power of Order, like Hakumen and Jin Kisaragi. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology The word means "sixteen-day-old moon" in Japanese. In astronomy, a sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline. This is a reference to the Sealed Weapon Izayoi's power to induce blindess upon its wielder, namely Tsubaki.﻿ Trivia *Nearly all of Izayoi's moves are references to the Gundam series, in particular Gundam 00 (Gundam Astraea, Seraphim Gundam, Trans-Am System) and ''Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny ''(Freedom Gundam, Destiny Gundam, Justice Gundam, Strike Gundam, Aegis Gundam, Strike Noir Gundam, Gundam Astray Mirage Frame). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Humans